Framed Perfection
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Donia will always remember Keenan, and how foolish she was to ever love him. KeenanDonia.


_**A/N;**_ I dunno what this is exactly. . .all I know is that it's a random story about DoniaKeenan. Sorry if there's anything wrong with the story. Please review, but don't flame me. I really had to think about this. . .

Please enjoy the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I never knew what his next move was. But I only know it'll be for her; Aislinn. Never for me. Keenan never truly loved me. . .if he did love me, he wouldn't be shattering my heart every single time I look at him. How could I be so foolish? Why'd I ever fall in love with Keenan in the first place? All it's ever led to was pain, agony, and heart-break. He's nothing but a pathetic jerk._

_Why _do_ I love him? He's so stuck-up alot. At times, he makes me want to puke up everything. He makes me want to kick, scream and cry. Yet I have love mixed in all of this. I remember our first kiss. . .He touched me so softly, as if he were holding something delicate. Keenan made me feel real; he promised me he'd take all my troubles away--but he failed. He failed. Keenan screwed up my life, and I regret every moment of loving him. He has such a warm smile--one that makes my heart want to melt. His touch burns badly, his kisses feel like warm candy--but it used to taste much better when I was a mortal. When I could actually understand love, but now I'm just surrounded by cold ice._

_I sometimes think about the first kiss with him. . .how I was so confused by him and what he was. But the thought still stings like an angry wasp. . ._

"Don?"

Donia looked at Keenan. Perfection surrounded him as if he _were_ perfect, making him look like an angel. His smile was like the burning sun, and Donia felt a little suspicious about his perfection. "Keenan,"

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, gazing into his green eyes--they looked so much like spring--even though it was winter. Small white peices of fluff fell from the sky, causing Donia to speak up. "It's snowing! Isn't it beautiful--"

She caught the look in his eyes; pain. He looked as if he were wincing, but trying to fight something off. "What's wrong, Keenan?"

"It. . ." he whispered in hopes she wouldn't hear, but she heard it all. "It hurts. . ."

Donia blinked, watching the snow fall and peices landing on them. "Why does it hurt?"

He sucked in a deep breath, "Donia. . ."

"Yes?"

"There's something you should--you _have_ to know about me," he said suddenly.

She stared at him, pursing her lips. "Oh! Don't tell me that you've got another girlfriend! I knew it--"

"It's nothing like that." Keenan said calmly, "I love _you_, Donia. And I _only_ love you. It's just. . .I have a secret that's not easy to talk about."

"Tell me." Donia stared deeply into his eyes once more, puffs of her breath came out of her lips as she breathed.

Keenan swiped his tounge across his bottom lip as if he were nurvous, "I'm. . .not a mortal,"

She stared at him, letting her grip loosen around his neck. "What do you mean--"

"I'm a faire." he stated, then let the words flow out his mouth. "I'm a Summer King. Actually, I'm _the_ Summer King. And I need my Summer Que--"

Donia narrowed her eyes, "Whoa, wait a minute. . .you're a king? If you're a king of summer, then why can't you make the snow melt?"

"Because my mother--the Winter Queen-- has bounded my ability to do so." he said. "I can't do anything until I find my Summer Queen, who will free me from this curse."

She didn't notice they were still alone now, surrounded by trees and snow. ". . .And you think I'm your queen?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm pretty sure you are. I've never felt so connected to anyone before, Donia. I think you may quite possibly be my queen,"

She could feel her cheeks flushing, then asked; "What do I have to do to become your queen?"

"It's kind of complicated to explain," he said. "I'll tell you later. But you have to understand. . .it's very. . ._risky._ There is a possibly you might _not_ be my queen,"

"Life is full of risks, Keenan. And I'm ready to risk it all for you. . ."

_And I was ready. I had always been in love with him. . .but I never knew how much cold I would feel. How I would feel so alone. . . I don't want to be alone anymore. I hate this hatred I feel; and I hate Keenan. I also wish Aislinn would just leave the picture. I am angry at her. . . What makes her so different from me? I could've been the true Summer Queen! But instead. . .all I got to be was a Winter Girl--until I took over as Winter Queen. I don't know which is better--neither. Nothing is better. I can never have these mortal years back, and I wish I had never met Keenan. . .I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him. What's the point of loving him, anyway? He only thinks of his _true_ queen; Aislinn. Damnit, I hate Aislinn! I hate Keenan! It's his fault that I suffered winters chill for so many years!_

_I guess they were right about Keenan. . .he's nothing but a stuck-up loser. I hope he leaves me alone forever. I want him to leave me alone forever. I never want to see his face again! But as much as my heart hurts so much from his rejection. . .as much as I remember the sleepless nights without him, and when I remember crying my self to sleep sometimes. . .I still love him. And I don't understand why. I never have and I never will understand that._

_But I love him. . .I love Keenan. And he is still the frame of perfection--even after all these centuries. . . I love him._

The End.


End file.
